Book Club
by ms.akemi22
Summary: Gender Switch AU! 3 Short stories were written for CoAi Discord Secret Santa Event.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I: Shiho the very handsome Doctor checking on a stubborn female Detective.**

* * *

Shiho came to check on his sick and workaholic girlfriend, Shinichi Kudo when he found her reading a book.

"How's your temperature?" he asked.

"I'm getting better." She replied as she hid the book that she was reading.

Shiho raised his eyebrow at Shinichi, "are you sure? Your face is red," He leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers "Your temperature is still high." She blushed at her boyfriend's attention. "I'm fine. Leave me alone." She pouted.

"Man, you're grumpy when sick." Shiho teased his girlfriend, which made Shinichi sulk some more. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, I won't tease you anymore. But doctor orders; get some more rest and enough reading." He reached over and took the book from his girlfriend's side.

"No! Wait!" Shinichi tried to reach for the book.

Looking at the cover and title of the book Shiho stopped and raised his eyebrow at her. " I didn't know you're into this kind of books Shin-chan" he flipped to a random page and read a passage out loud.

 _"Kiss Me" she softly demanded._

 _He smiled and succumbed to her words. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against her's. "So demanding" he softly mumbled as he softly touched her face._

 _She answered his musing with a raised eyebrow, which in turn made him laughed and pulled her closer with his other hand. He slowly undressed her and lay kisses on every exposed skin."_

"STOP!" Shinichi face is read as she felt hot and bothered as Shiho's smooth voice flowed into her body.

With a naughty smile, Shiho rests his hand on her forehead, " Your temperature is rising, I think we need to break your fever now."

"Idi-" Shinichi was quickly silenced as Shiho leans in and kissed her passionately.

Shinichi couldn't help her reaction and kissed Shiho back with all her might.

* * *

This is a Gift for my Secret Santa from CoAi Discord group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Movie Vs. Book: To All the Boys I've Loved Before. The female detective is passionate about her book.**

* * *

"You can't say that the movie is way better than the book!" Shinichi exclaimed at him.

"I'm not saying that. All I said is the movie was good and I would watch it again." Shiho replied.

"But they missed the important parts! Where's the Halloween scene, when Peter K and Laura Jean chased each other on the hallway? Or when they went to an estate sale, and the two got to know each other more? And What about when Josh kissed Laura Jean? That was a pretty big part of the plot if you asked me, and they decided to cut it out. I say that this movie is a flop. A FLOP SHIHO!" she ranted on and on about her current book obsession.

Shiho sighed, "I love that you're so passionate about something besides; mystery, dead bodies, and soccer. But I am surprised that you actually read that type of book."

She cocked her head to the side "And what type of books do you think I read?"

"I don't know… Maybe…Sherlock Holmes?"

"I am very well read, I just don't stick to one genre, thank you very much." she huffed. " And To All The Boys I've Loved Before series is a masterpiece."

"I believe you, Lara Jean." Shiho teased her and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"You're just saying that to just shut me up, Peter K." She played along and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mhmm…" he hummed and placed strategic kisses all over her face, which made Shinichi whine.

"Please?" She pouted.

"Please what?" he huskily asked.

"Please kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: The hidden box in the library.

Shinichi's parents were coming home for a visit, which prompted the couple to clean around the house. Shinichi being the bookworm that she is volunteered to clean the huge library.

"You're supposed to clean Shinichi," Shiho sternly reminded his girlfriend "Not re-read your books."

"Yeah… yeah… I know." She waved off the warning.

"Don't even dare to pick up the novels by Arthur Conan Doyle." He nagged the Sherlock Holmes freak one last time before opting to clean and cook in the kitchen.

Shinichi, for the most part, did well on cleaning and dusting the library, as Shiho prepared a small meal for the guests arriving that night. Suddenly, he heard her let out a murderous scream.

"What happened?" he asked barged in with frying pan.

"Someone defiled one of our Sherlock Holme's books!" Shinichi exaggerated explained. "Look!" She held up the book that was carved up and a box snuggly fitted in it, "They decided it's a good place to hide a mystery box."

Shiho came closer to look closer at the said defiled book. "Well, what's inside the box? Open it."

"Hold on, its one of those puzzle box," Shinichi replied as she starts to tinker with the box. "When did mom even decided to hide this in the library."

"Why did you think your mom is the one who would do that?" He inquired.

"She's the only one who is disrespectful enough to do something like this," Shinichi mumbled as he easily solved the puzzle with a loud click. "Ha! Got it!"

She opened the box and found a diamond ring. Looking up Shinichi saw Shiho grinning at her, before taking the ring and kneeling on one knee before her.

"Will you marry me you, Sherlock freak?

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Hiroshi Agase, Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo were watching the proposal happening behind the doors."That girl is going to get it from me" Yukiko mumbled when she heard her daughters words against her.

They were about to come out of their hiding spot when they heard Shinichi's response."You're the one who did that to my Sherlock Holme's book! You're a book Murderer!"

"So that's a no?"

Shinichi huffed and took the ring from Shiho "You need to be punished for your crime mister," She put on the ring herself. " I guess I'll put you behind bars of my love."


End file.
